Crossing The Lines
by ReneeFury
Summary: Dianna hasn't seen her sister Sam, in two years, and knows she is out of the family business. But when an unusual attack in the city happens, Sam is dragged back into the world of monsters and demons. !Gender-bend!AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dianna

The forest was burning and it totally wasn't my fault.

I mean, yeah, I have done some questionable things in my short 22 years of life, but deliberately starting a forest fire wasn't one of them. And is a police officer going to believe me, a black leather-jacketed brunette that looks like hell? Or a respectable farmer whose family had been there for generations?

...Yeah, the odds weren't in my favor, even though the farmer had been delirious and possessed by a ghost an hour ago. Not that he remembered any of that. Long story short, I found the ghost's body so I started to burn it, and then Poof! Ghost-slash-farmer was trying to kill me, and the small and controlled fire I had started got out of hand. So I put out as much as I could and hightailed out of there while the farmer called the cops.

My life shouldn't have gone this way, no one should have to be a hunter. Even if I had wanted to be a hunter, the amount I had killed was outrageous, even for a better and more devoted hunter than me. The road I had been on was quiet, not surprising for the middle of nowhere.

It was an hour before I pulled into a town, so tiny it wasn't even on the map. I probably should've gone to a hotel first, but I was most definitely not staying here. I had an aversion to those things since the last one anyway, it had smelled like sweat and death, also the entire staff had ended up being vampires. But today's awfulness calls for a beer, or two…

I knew I would regret that last beer- Not that I can't hold it, but the barflies start hitting on you after a while. You tell them to get lost, then they get mad, they try to pummel you. In turn you hand their asses to them, and they complain to, in this case, two rather large buddies. They half kill you and leave you in a… back ally, or so it would appear.

"Damn... "I groaned getting up. "You manage to get through monster hunting with only a gash in the leg, and a few half-drunk pigs get you? You need to work on that…" I mumble to myself while limping to my cycle. I checked myself for more injuries, which turned out to be a black eye, a busted lip, and to top it all off, I had a dislocated shoulder.

I groaned as I got on my bike, a black Yamaha XS 650. This was gonna be one long trip, not only starting at 11-ish, but riding bruised and busted was hellish. I didn't want to, but I had to have a break, I was out of everything: ammo, money and stamina. So I had to head back, back somewhere I had left over two years ago. I put in my earphones in one handed and rode away listening to classic rock. Comforting myself with the thought that, at the very least, the music would be good.

About halfway in-between nowhere and nothing, it started to rain. And not a light drizzle, either, this was what is referred to as a freezing April downpour. I stopped under a tree and put on my trench coat over my leather jacket and gasped as I put it over my bad arm. I had just finished buttoning it up when I saw the eyes, shining, shifting, and getting closer. The eyes didn't bother me, but the teeth were long and unusually sharp. The engine was running still, but the eyes were too close for me to be able to just drive off. I casually pulled my colt pistol out of my leg holster, though it was close to useless, as it only held my last bullet, but, sometimes one bullet is all you need. If all else fails, though, I have my machete tucked inside my jacket. As quietly as I could, I cocked the trigger. The creature froze, it had heard me, but it was too late for it, and I blasted it in the face. I didn't look back to see if it was dead, if it wasn't, I didn't have half a chance at killing it, and I was NOT gonna die like that. Being killed by a monster is one of the more… how should I say this? It is one of the more "interesting" ways to go, and definitely better than a heart attack or something like that, but there's only one monster. And I vowed I would never go out unless it was in a blaze of glory.

It was close to 3 in the morning when I pulled in the gravel driveway, saddle-sore and soaked, to a darkened cottage. I wondered if she was there, or even if she was alive. A lot could happen in a year, especially with the life we lived. And I hadn't looked back since I left, she could even be out of hunting completely by now. I meandered up with saddlebags in hand. The door was locked, and a salt line was on the floor, neither of which bothered me. Although it's harder to pick a lock one-handed.

It was lived in, which was good. I dropped the bags on the floor, took off my trench coat and limped to the fridge. I opened it and found beer, that life giving liquid, bread in glass. I grabbed a bottle and pulled out a chair, crossing my feet on the kitchen table. The room was still dark, and I savored it. Darkness covers bruises and messy hair. I wondered what I would tell her, I mean, I have been gone for a while, and then I just show up, no announcement, I'm just here. I lifted the bottle to my lips when I heard the cocking of a trigger, and felt the cold solid bulk of a pistol to my head.

* * *

 **To all my followers... So, here I am, not exactly posting a new chapter (Sorry), but a Re-write. This edit (and the upcoming ones) smooth out the story, as well as fixing typos.**

 **To all my new readers, Hi and thanks for reading. I really hope you like it, please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **-RF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Samantha

Something woke me up, I wasn't sure what until I heard the familiar sound of the fridge door closing.

"What on earth?" I groaned as I pulled a gun out from under my bed, it was a little dusty, but it was loaded.

I crept down the stairs, listening to the quiet laments of an old chair. It couldn't be a ghost, the salt would have stopped it. I don't know why I kept salting the house, I guess old habits die hard. I came to the doorway to the kitchen, where there was a figure lounging in the dark, sipping my beer. This was just uncanny, and every nerve of my body screamed "Kill it!" but something was off, so I settled for the next best thing… I cocked my gun and put it to its head. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I growled.

The figure froze, then lowered its beer and rasped out a dry laugh "Well, nice to see you too, Sam." and went back to sipping beer. I gasped and almost dropped the gun, "Diana?! But why are you here?!" "Well, I do technically live here, so I thought I might drop in." was her sarcastic reply. I stomped a bit as I grabbed a beer from the fridge "Really!? I don't know if you know this, but it's been two years. I thought you might have died, and now you just drop in?!" I put the gun on the table, otherwise I might use it. She sighed "Samantha… Look, I'm sorry that you feel that way. But after seeing what I've seen, and doing the things I've done, I'm never going to be able to have a normal life, and honestly? I couldn't be anything more than a Hunter. If I didn't have hunting…" she trailed off her eyes looking into the past, full of pain.

A cold, uncomfortable silence filled the space between us, broken only by a sip of beer now and then. I turned, placing my hands on the wall, taking a breath "I'm glad you're OK." I finally said. I opened my eyes and I flipped on the light, changing the subject "So where- You look like Hell!" I broke off when I caught sight of her. She was cut, bruised, and one arm hung limply at her side.

"What happened?" I yelled

She smiled bitterly and said "Well, the ghost yesterday was bad, but the bouncers at the bar were worse." I nodded in understanding "Oh… So just wondering, but how many ghosts- or monsters have you killed?" "47, not counting the one I shot on the way here." I looked at her, my mouth agape, and managed to splutter "47! In only two years! That's better than Colt ever did!" By this time I was sitting at the table with Diana, who was finished with her first beer, and was on her second.

She smiled grimly at me and said, "What can I say? They're immune to my irresistible charm." fluttering her lashes. "I'll tell you all the fun stuff later, but as for now, can you fix the arm?" She gestured at her limp arm, beer bottle in hand. "Yeah, sure." I heaved myself off the chair, and said "On three; one-" And I yanked her arm into place. Her knuckles were white around the neck of the bottle, but all she said was "Thanks."

"No problem." I said as I slid into my chair "So tell me, what have you been up to?"

She slid her journal over to me, and said "Start writing, I'll tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

➵Diana

The next morning, I was greeted by a small note on my saddle-bags saying:

"Had to get to school, but there's food in the fridge. Meet me at the bar tonight at 5, OK? Drinks on me.

-Sam

P.S. Do me a favor and don't burn the house down while I'm gone"

I smiled and shook my head. She had always been a nerd, and law school was perfect for her. I cranked the radio up and hopped in the shower, after which I made breakfast. I tossed my clothes in the wash and went out to my bike, stroking the seat.

There was an old shack standing in the shade of the trees. It hadn't been used since I left, from what the locals told me. It was small, no more than 25 square feet, there was a dusty reloading set in one corner, a kitchen and a mostly empty loft. I spent the morning fixing up the place, and soon it was mostly dust-free. I had a place to sleep in the loft, a table and chairs in my somewhat functioning kitchen, and a spot for my motorcycle outside. After lunch I plastered the walls and floor with every warding, repellent, and trap I could think of in red paint. The rest of my time I spent alternating fixing my bike and making ammo, which included silver, salt, and witch-killing bullets. The time slipped away in that fashion until 4:20-ish. "Shit" I mumbled around a bullet when I noticed the time. I was refilling the hunting kit for the back of the motorcycle. I finished up as quickly as I could, changed, and left, the cloudy evening nipping at me as I drove.

It was a while before I got to the small bar, so I ended up being late. Sam pushed a beer my way and teased "I thought I said 5, not 5:30." I sipped my beer and winked as I replied "You know that it's only 5:10. Besides, I was busy today, so cut me some slack." There was a bit of silence before she asked "You were at the cabin today, weren't you? You know, sometimes I wonder why I didn't move back up there after dad died, but I think there were too many things I didn't want to remember." She took a sip and continued bitterly.

"Mostly I didn't want to remember him, even though most of the time it was just you and me there, dad always preferred being in his precious car. I was kind of glad when it was totaled… even though he was in it." I gazed at the floor before saying slowly "He was… not the best father, by a long shot, but he did try near the end… But not enough."

The bar itself was a little worn but a decent place altogether, dimly lighted, with neon signs proudly decreeing beer on tap. There were only a few other people, most minding their own business, so it was easy to talk, though our conversation soon ebbed. We sipped beer quietly, shrouded in shadow and memories. When we heard the screech of metal and the breaking of glass from out front, followed by a blood-curdling scream. I jumped up, mostly out of habit, my glass crashing to the floor, before dragging Sam out towards the noise.

It was drizzling when we dashed out the door, the car was across the street from us, not terribly wrecked but smoke was still choking the twilight air. There was no one in the driver's seat, just a puddle of blood in the car, and an incapacitated passenger in the back seat. "Look strange to you?" I asked Sam meaningfully. She sighed and walked to the car a bit behind me. We dragged the passenger out, onto the ground. She was covered in blood, but it wasn't hers. "Well, she's not hurt..." Sam commented after looking the passenger over, "It might be shock, which means she needs an ambulance..." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of water from a cup holder, unscrewing the lid. Sam trailed off, looking at something then grabbing it second or two later, before showing me a small bloody tooth. "It's a tooth, from what, I have no clue." I said while examining it. "Maybe from her friend..." Sam remarked. I shrugged, pocketed it and dumped the water on the woman's prone form, smirking as she shrieked and gasped like a fish, "Morning sunshine!" I sing-songed, earning a dirty look from Sam. I shrugged innocently at her before turning back to the woman, saying "Hi, I'm Diana, and I need to know what your name is and what happened. But first, get in the car." Gesturing to Sam's Honda.

Samantha

"So, you're telling me that some THING with sharp teeth, came and grabbed your ward's neck and dragged it off to..." I asked looking at her for the answer. "I don't know!" She yelled "I've been in a crash, witnessed a murder, and been abducted- by two kids, no less- IN THE SAME DAY! I'M A BIT STRESSED!" She was screaming now, also she was so red in the face I wondered if she would have a heart condition after this. "Yeah, I know, sorry about that bit. And Dianna can be a bit... Scary... at times but she really... Means well, and we don't know for sure if your friend is dead... And any way you never told me your name." I said, changing the subject as quickly as I could, looking in my rear-view mirror at a carefree Dianna, hair whipping in the wind, a tiny smile on her mouth. Crap. What have I gotten into?

I parked at the house with a very disgruntled hostage, whose name was Bridgett, and unlocked the house. Dianna pulled up a few seconds later, and told Bridgett, "If you want to sleep tonight, you need to tell me all you know, and now rather than later. If you know what's good for you, that is."

"Can I go inside first?" asked Bridgett sarcastically, crossing her arms. "And do I get my own bed or do I sleep on the floor?"

"Hmm..." Contemplated Dianna "Well, I guess it depends on if I like what I hear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Dianna

When I pulled in, I had narrowed the monster to a Werewolf, a Vampire, or an extremely strange Hellhound. Either way, the girl's friend was dead, or would be shortly. The chances were slim, since the only witness was of the fainting kind, but we might be able to find the thing and kill it. I was not going to let anything hurt my sister, and it being in the same country was way too close for comfort, much less the same town. And the Winchester family seamed to draw trouble like nothing else. But there was other things to deal with right now, so I forced a smile for the woman and hoped for some answers.

We were sitting around Sam's table in mismatched chairs, sipping beer with Bridgett looking at us in disgust. I announced "Well Bridgett, you're in luck, because from what you're telling me what got your friend was probably a Vamp, not a Werewolf. So they are most likely alive, but we need to find them soon, or else they might not be for long." If vamps had gotten her friend they would keep it alive awhile before finishing them off... If they were smart, that is; what worried me was that they usually weren't this obvious, they stalked their prey in alleyways and in the middle of nowhere. Otherwise hunters would be all over them before the finished off the human. Also, vamps don't generally look like zombie ghosts.

"Well, Bridgett, your friend will be found, but for now, you had better get some sleep." Sam said, pushing herself off her chair. "We'll let Dianna do what she does best, and I will do what I do best, and that would be looking for stuff on my computer. Now come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is, and you can sleep on the couch." And led her towards the back of house while I flipped through dad's old journal, beer in one hand. When Sam wandered back, I asked her "Do you mind helping me out on this? I know you got out of this for a reason, and, I guess I just don't want to drag you back in against your will." She smiled ruefully at me, and after a few seconds of tapping on the laptops keyboard said, "You put me in a life that I don't want to be dragged from Dianna, this is the least I could do, especially since you could've kept me in the family business... But you didn't, you didn't hate me having a degree in law, and worked to find this place for me, without dads permission. I know you hated every second of it too, I still remember the night I got my scholarship, when I told you and dad. You didn't talk to me for weeks, but one day you showed up on my school doorstep. You got me a place to live, and I will always remember that, even though you left, just as soon as you gave me money to rent this place for a year, with no goodbye." Her voice cracked as she stopped speaking. There was an uncomfortable silence while I registered what she was saying. I cleared my throat and tried to reply, but my throat closed up before I could. So all I choked out was "Uuh... I'm gonna get a beer, um, you want one?" And shambled away before she could say anything, right past the fridge, out the backdoor, to the fresh air. I sat on the back step, looking at the stars.

I remembered the night she told dad and me too, though the aftermath was very different for the two of us. Dad? He was furious, saying that she was abandoning us. I remember following him off to the bar, driving him back when he was drunk to our room. Sam wasn't there, and I hoped she would stay away for her own good. I remembered the next night, when dad got drunk again. I had gone to bed already when dad came in, yelling and angry. He dragged me out of bed by the arm, twisting me onto my back. I could remember the taste of blood in my mouth as he kicked, yelling that Sam's leaving was my fault. When he finally left I could hardly breathe, but I managed to drag myself to a bus stop. I had an untraceable credit card, and I caught the first bus I found, not caring where it went. And I vowed to help Sam, because she wouldn't be getting it from anyone else.

The closing of the backdoor brought me back to reality. It was Sam, holding two beers. She settled onto the step next to me with a smile, "I scared you off, I see. But I come with an offering." She teased, handing me a beer, "I also have news I think that the vamp, or whatever it is, is new here. There hasn't been anything remotely vampire related here for, let me see... 30 years or so. The bad news is that there are dozens of places to hide around here and we have no leads, even the net has nothing." She scowled at her beer bottle before taking a sip, causing me to ask "Aren't you a little young to be drinking this?"

"Fake I.D. sweetheart, I'm officially 21. Besides, how old were you when you started drinking?" I rolled my eyes and didn't dignify the question with a response, muttering "Bitch" She smiled and replied without hesitation "Jerk."

Samantha

I woke up to the sound of Dianna driving in from her cabin, singing 'Born to be wild' at the top of her lungs. The slamming of the front door as she came also helped wake me up. She paused her song to yell "Yo, Sammy! I'm starving!" before continuing with her music making.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, straight to the shower. By the time I got out, Dianna had changed her song to `Sweet home Alabama' but was still at the volume of "wake the dead". I walked downstairs and made a show of grimacing, passing Bridgett who was smashing a pillow to her face, but lifted it after hearing me through the tune. "Does she always do this? Or is it just me?" slowly she grumbling, sitting up to accept a cup of coffee from Dianna, who was holding three mugs in her hands. She crashed onto the couch just as she finished singing. Then handed the largest cup to me. I sipped the coffee as Dianna got settled and said, "You're out of everything but Hot sauce and beans kiddo, I'm gonna go on the milk run, but you make the breakfast. Deal? I blinked at her slowly and asked "…What?" which loosely translated to: if I don't have my coffee, I can't calibrate anything. "OK, then, I'll take that as a yes." she said handing her mug to me, before walking out the door. I looked at the two mugs in my hands, shrugged and sipped from both in turn.

"So, how did two kids get pulled into this anyway? Vampires and werewolves aren't exactly normal" Bridgett asked, warming her hands on her mug, her eyes full of worry. "It's a family thing, really. I don't do it anymore. This is an exception." I said, closing my eyes. "Oh. So do you deal with these things all by yourselves or, are there more people like you?" I opened my eyes and glanced at her, her face a mix of interest, fear, and hope. I closed my eyes again, and I started telling her about hunting, its ups and downs, and how to kill each and every baddie in the existence of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Dianna

I walked out of the house, to a clear, crisp and cold morning. I grabbed my bike and drove out, my nose soon turning a lovely shade of pink. I was in a fabulous mood this morning, and I had no idea why.

When I walked out with my groceries I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, so I turned quickly, looking over my shoulder, but I saw nothing, unusual. I stood by the door for a moment, looking at the buildings around us. My eyes alighted on the bar, and I suddenly realized that I could see the whole crime scene from here. If I was a monster, and I wanted somewhere close to eat, where would I go? I walked into the store, mulling over the options.

I still felt uneasy as I put the groceries in my saddlebag. I grabbed my cell and phoned Sam, looking around at the parking lot. Something was off, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be taken by surprise by it. "Dammit Sam, pick up!" I muttered at my phone, punching in her number again when it hit me. There was no one in the parking lot, aside from me and a woman that seemed intent on putting her groceries away… for the third time since I had gotten there. Sam's answering machine picked up again and this time I left a message. "Sam, I'm at the store. I found it. Get over-" I saw the shadow before I saw her. I whipped around, pulling my phone away from my ear as I went, only to feel a sharp pain, and to see stars. I fell to my hands and knees, the ground swimming in front of my eyes. I blinked confusedly at the burgundy liquid on the ground my eyes heavy. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, then blackness consumed me.

Samantha

"Hold on!" I yelled at my phone after spitting out my toothpaste. Whoever wanted me could wait till after I finished. I rinsed of my toothbrush, put it away, and casually walked to the phone, hitting the answering machine button. Flopping onto my bed as the automated voice said "You have 1 new message. First message from 8:19 am" But I fell off of my bed when my sisters urgent, serious voice came through the speakers. I ran to the other side of my bed, grabbed the gun, yelling for Bridgett the whole way.

She ran into the room just as I was checking my gun's magazine for bullets, more clips on my belt. I walked past her and played the message for her silently, wincing when Dianna's phone dropped, hitting the ground. I turned and blankly told Bridgett, "I'm going to find her, and if I don't come back in a day, just call Bobby Singer, he'll take care of this thing if I don't. His number is by the phone." And walked past her to the door, but paused when Bridgett said, "Sam! Be careful, OK?" I nodded, walking out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I knelt down next to Dianna's bike, and slowly picked up her phone, turning it over only to see a cracked screen. "Shit." I muttered, looking over her bike for anything to show me where she went. My gaze slid down the side of the bike to the ground, where I noticed the broken glass of a wine bottle. I couldn't help the smile of relief when I saw a set of sticky footprints going across the road to an old bowling alley.

The door creaked ominously as I walked in, glass crunching under my feet from the broken picture frames of bowling events gone by. My pistol was drawn, ready to fire at any second, and my machete was on my hip. With the skilled silence of a tactical swat team I checked each room for any sign of Dianna or the vamp. After what seemed to be endless rooms and doors, I finally made my way to the back of the building where the main bowling allies were located.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Dianna's pistol in the middle of the last ally. I walked quickly towards it, still watching for movement. I knelt down to retrieve it when I heard a muffled gasp of pain. I snatched up the gun tried to figure out where the noise came from. I walked uncertainly back towards the front of the building when I heard it again, more pronounced this time. I whirled around and ran clear to the back of the ally, to where the pins usually went and crawled under.

I came up amidst large machinery, I could only assume what each one did. But now I could hear a voice, and I sneaked closer till I could hear what it said. "You killed him! And I will make you pay for that, you little wench!" And I peeked over the edge of the machine just in time to see her punch Dianna in the gut. I pulled out the pistol, steadied the gun, and took the shot. I knew it wouldn't kill the vamp, but it would slow her down. I popped out of my hiding place and ran to Dianna, slipping my pistol into its holster, and started sawing the rope holding her to a support beam. She didn't say anything, just strained against the fraying rope until it snapped. I glanced back and saw the vamp getting up, I pulled out my machete, and stalked over, slashing down watching it get lodged in the floor as the vamp rolled away last second. Then she flipped up and attacked, slashing with her nails, biting at me, slowly forcing me up against a wall. I pulled my pistol back out, but before I could fire the vamp swayed a little, and fell to the floor, head rolling.

I looked back up to see Dianna holding my machete, smirking before saying "And another one bites the dust."

I stared at her, then quietly chuckled, which turned into a full blown laugh that echoed through the abandoned building.


	6. Chapter 6

Updated

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Dianna

As Sam led the way through the maze at back of the building, I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out every time I took a step. My head was throbbing, and the blood from the cut had run down my face, leaving me constantly seeing red out of the corner of my eye. I was still holding the machete, occasionally poking things with it as we walked. While poking what looked to be an old bowling pin, I felt Sam stiffen and put her hand to her hip, where her pistol was holstered. I peeked over her shoulder to see a rope that was tied to the rafters, completely empty, dripping red blood, the sight of which sent shivers down my spine

"What. The. Hell." I groaned, leaning against the machete, "Haven't we suffered enough already! I mean, we just took down a vampire!" I yelled into the still air.

Both Sam and I swiveled our heads towards the muffled yell that answered my complaint. We both went into swat team mode and followed the noise to a girl, bound and gagged to a chair. She was around Sam's age with a bloody nose and wrists rubbed raw from pulling against the ropes. Sam nodded at me and kept watch for me as I sliced the ropes off, looking both ways as I did. I motioned for her to be quiet as I slipped off her gag. The feeling of impending doom never left my back. As I walked the trembling girl back towards Sam, I suddenly felt ice cold air wash over me and the dim lights started to flicker.

My eyes widened, and I grabbed the girls arm and screamed to Sam, "Rock salt drill Sam! Run!" Sprinting down the corridor towards the emergency exit, then the front door when we found it locked. Dragging our new, very confused, and very terrified compatriot along.

Sam

I saw Dianna stiffen, and all I had time to do before Chaos reigned was mutter a sarcastic "Great." Before firing my pistol at a vague figure with a luminous gold smile. Hitting it once, twice, three times, before turning and running for my life after Dianna.

::::::::::::::::::

When I rounded the corner, I saw the door and Dianna, as busted as she was, holding her shotgun. Her feet planted like trees as she aimed and fired, the salt whizzing past me to hit the ghost square in the chest. Her face was calm, hiding a storm of rage and she moved with smooth movements. It dissipated, only to reform on the other side of the hall, this time mad.

Dianna's face whitened as she screamed "Sam! Hit the floor!" Before quickly following her own advice. Time seamed to slow as I dropped down to a slide down the hard wood hall, broken glass flying up on either side of me as I went. Dianna was now in a sniper position, still firing, when I saw the reason for me to get down. It was a bowling ball flying over my head, then another and another, with such force that they flew through the glass doors that were left. My slide ended when I reached the door, and I rolled into a standing position. I glanced up as I grabbed the back of Dianna's leather jacket, to see the ghost sending more bowling balls down the corridor.

I pulled her up and we ran, faster than I have in a long time. Dianna only spared a look back when she hopped on her bike, and I slid into my car, and we drove away, looking over our shoulders the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Dianna

"So what was that? Other than a freaky ghost, that is!" I exclaimed, slamming the fridge door. We were gathered in the kitchen, Sam with her laptop at the table with Bridgett and our new member, K.J.

"Well, what I can find is fairly vague, but it seems that there is… A conspiracy website, score!" Sam lifting her hands and doing what is best explained as an in-seat victory dance.

"Chill out Hammer pants, and give me some info" I said, sliding into a chair, throwing my feet on the table, sipping a cold beer. She rolled her eyes at me and slid her laptop over for me to see.

"Check this out. So, according to the most popular theory, the ghost used to be holocaust Jew who escaped to America, however he had been driven crazy by his time in Germany. They put him in a mental hospital but he escaped. And thinking that he was still in Germany, he went on a killing spree, killing 20 before they caught him."

"When I was shooting at him, I saw his teeth, they were all gold. And then there's the matter of the bloody noose, what's with that?"

"Well I asked, and according to 'Ghoster756' he murdered his victims brutally, but only, uh, people with gold teeth apparently." She looked at me for my opinion.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea." I raised my bottle to my lips, glancing over at Bridgett, who was looking in-between Sam and I, slack jawed in horror, turning an alarming shade of white. K.J. sat there, multicolored bangs covering her eyes, slowly stirring her drink. I bumped Sam with my elbow and jerked my head towards them, deciding that she could better deal with the situation. She got up and whispered something to Bridgett and they went out the backdoor.

Focusing my attention on my drink, I nearly jumped out of my skin when K.J. quietly said

"You know, at the bar I used to hear people talk about monsters in the closet, or supposed bear attacks that they swear were paranormal. I used to think it was nonsense, But that lady, the one who took me… she was a vampire, wasn't she? Her teeth, they were weird, like, piranhas teeth." she shook her head in complete disappointment as she mumbled "They sure got it wrong in the movies didn't they?" causing me to choke on my beer.

Through my coughing I managed to croak "You got abducted last night, and you're worried about the accuracy of movies? Man, you're my kind of person!" before coughing again.

She smiled faintly and nodded before replying with "Well, I work at a bar, so I see some pretty weird stuff, but I guess this tops the charts… though there was the bad drag queen, still in handcuffs, wearing a bikini top. He bought a shot of whisky before the cops pulled in to take him to jail. Now that was an interesting night."

I gaped at her before regaining my composure

"Yeah that would be some night… That sight might be worse than the vamp" I said blinking hard, still not getting that image out of my head.

Samantha

I followed Bridgett outside, sitting on the back step next to her, waiting in silence.

"You know when I first heard you talking about it, even when you told me all about it, I-it never really, I don't really…"

She sighed dejectedly "I guess it never registered. But look at me now, I'm an adult offloading my, well, everything, to a kid. I should be the one giving advice, making things better, yet here I am… more useless than a snail in salt."

I laughed at the idiom, quickly sobering at the utter hopeless look on her face

I smiled and gently punched her arm saying "You can't know everything, and I know that you're not to blame, you didn't know about vamps, or ghosts-"

"But that's the point!" she wailed "I've tried to keep K.J. safe, I kind of took her under my wing, you know? And I'm not enough to help her now! And I've tried my best to pick my life up from the pieces on the floor, but know I found I need to pull them up to a whole other level!" she finished, now weeping in earnest, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands.

I awkwardly put my arm over her shoulder and looked at the stars, waiting for her to calm down, and slowly her sobs hitched and she whispered, "What will I do? I can't just not be able to do anything, but I also can't with good conscience haul anyone else into this and I need to be close to K.J."

I looked at her through the corner of my eye, before saying "I can't help but ask, but what is it between you two? You said she was your bartender, but there's more there."

She looked at me with red eyes and rasped "I haven't told anyone this, but when I was 18 I had a drug addiction, and I was living in a grubby apartment above a tattoo parlor. I was a telemarketer for a living, and I had just been through a breakup. One day I was walking to my place from work, it had been a bad day so I took a scenic route through a little park. There was this little family and they were having a picnic, there was a little girl, around 2 and she was laughing at her dad's jokes. And I realized, I wanted that. Something just changed inside of me, and I realized my life was headed nowhere the way I was going. And that day I quit drugs, got another job at a bar and started a support group for addicts. Life was good, and fast forward 15 years- two years back, and I was manager at a bar, with a good apartment a block away, and almost enough saved to buy my own place. And K.J. walked in. She was underage so I went and talked to her, gave her the standard speech when she started crying. Now I had found out awhile back that I wasn't a kid person, but I gave her food in back, gave her odd jobs and even took her home with me. I took her with me everywhere, even to work. Everyone loved her, and she helped me out in exchange for food and shelter. And I realized I had what I wanted, a kid that loved me, and I loved her back. And we have been family ever since. We're gonna buy a bar somewhere and after that, who knows? But how are we gonna do that with monsters everywhere?"

Dianna poked her head out the door, scaring me half to hell and back. "Saaammm… your computer it going crazy in here, and I think you just got asked out by "Ghoster756." she said making finger quotes in the air before closing the door behind her.

I turned back to Bridgett "You will figure this out, and I will try help. But for now, are we good?" she smiled at me and nodded.

I gave a false smile in return and went inside, suddenly realizing that I didn't know what I wanted, and I sure as hell was gonna find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Dianna

I had just gotten my second beer when Sam walked in to the kitchen, sinking into her chair after getting K.J. another drink.

"So, what's up with the noose?" I questioned her, "you never said."

"Oh! Well two things. One, he left his victims hanging from a noose, their mouth dripping blood from where he… pulled out their teeth to replace his own teeth, ew, that had been gold."

K.J. wrinkled her nose at the new information and asked "What happened to his old teeth? I mean, some of them had to be gone for him to fit the stolen ones in his mouth… as gross as that sounds."

She and I looked at Sam for the answer at the same time. "Well there is a link to another site…" She leaned forward squinting at the screen as she read, grimacing, out loud "In world war 2, Hitler's Nazis took anything of value from his Jewish prisoners, including rings, lighters, gold teeth, cutlery..." she shook her head in disgust "The list goes on, but… that's just nasty. Especially since the ghost Jew had almost entirely golden teeth, the web says he had only two normal ones left at the time of capture.

There's another thing about the noose, he was hanged for murder on May 5 1945, just two days before the surrender of the Germans. However the noose was placed improperly on his neck, and instead of strangling him, it completely decapitated him."

"Uggghh…. that's just- no, you know what? Just stop with the history lesson, and get to the killing of this thing. Where is the guy buried, and how soon can we salt and burn it?"

"Well, he's buried… under a tree out back of the bowling alley! So gear up. We leave in an hour.

Samantha

We were out front of the bowling alley, slowly walking towards the back of the building.

"Can't we hunt ghosts in the daylight? It's freaking ten pm!" Dianna exclaimed, shivering in the starlight. She was carrying the gas can and salt in a duffel bag, I was carrying the shovels. We both had salt guns, but mine was slung over my shoulder. Whenever there was the slightest noise Dianna would whip towards it, gun at the ready, expecting a bowling ball to be whizzing towards our head at any second.

"I feel like I've had thirty mini heart attacks in less than ten minutes, why can't ghosts chose a happy, sunny place to inhabit. Would it be too much to ask?" whispered Dianna, as I readjusted my grip on the shovels.

"Well, if hunting was A: fun, B: non-life threatening and C: easy. Everyone would do it." I whispered back, her words slightly sharp.

"Whoa, no need to get hostile there, I was just thinking out loud!" she whispered back.

I was about to say something but shook my head and quietly said "Never mind." stopping underneath a large gnarled oak tree, scarred with both hearts and senseless graffiti. An old sign was nailed on, saying: "Here lies the unnamed criminal who slew twenty innocents. May his bones rot in damnation."

Dianna gave a satisfied nod when she finished reading. "Well that's old fashioned law for you, no sugarcoated sad backstory, just the belief that if you did something wrong, you payed the price." She nodded again and stared digging

I was digging and Dianna was keeping guard when I found the body. No casket, it was just lying there, a rope coiled around his skull, which was sitting on his chest. I caught Dianna's eye and she grabbed the salt from the duffel when the light flickered.

She only had time to toss it to me before the ghost appeared, and his glowing teeth ground together seeing who it was.

Dianna pumped her shotgun, smiled and said "Hello ghosty! Remember me?" then sent salt straight through his heart.

I salted the body, shotgun blasts being the only sound other than Dianna's never-ending taunts. I peeked out of the hole, slid my arm out and grabbed the duffel, pulling it closer, trying to remain unseen by the ghost. Suddenly I felt a strong pull on the bag and looked up to see a glowing smile, slowly, tauntingly dragging me and the bag out of the hole. He had pulled me above the hole, when Dianna tossed some salt on him, causing me to fall the 6 feet back into the hole. I landed with a sickening crunching sound and pain shot up my leg.

I gave a strangled groan, as I pulled myself towards the bag, inch by inch. Dianna hopped into the hole, dug around in the duffel for the gasoline, shoving the salt into my hands. Everything was eerily calm as she dumped the gas over the bones then dragged me out of the grave. I tried not to look at my leg, just hoping my adrenaline high would keep me going.

I looked up, only to see the ghost, surrounded by hovering bowling balls, cackling as he sent them hurtling towards us.

Dianna grabbed her lighter, lit the gasoline can on fire, and tossed it in the grave.

The ghost screeched and his misty body burst into flames and disintegrated, along with his demonic bowling balls.

I turned and smiled weakly at Dianna and whispered "Another one bites the dust, yeah!"


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha

 _A few days later…_

I was on the back step, soaking in the sun. It was still chilly, even though it was the warmest day of the year yet. I was tired of my cast already, though I'd only had it for a night. I started picking at it irritably, but I pulled my hand away like I had touched a hot coal when I heard Dianna opening the door. Her face had an impressive shiner, accompanied by several scrapes on her hands and arms.

"Hey, you want something to drink? I think you have stuff for tea, coffee, hot cocoa, and, if you need it, there's even the hard stuff." she smiled, giving me a look that clearly said: I know what you were doing so stop doing it.

"Uh, how about coffee, just black." she nodded, going back inside giving me the "I'm watching you" hand signal before closing the door.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the birds singing.

After we had burnt the bones Dianna had taken one look at my leg and driven me to the hospital, dropping me off at the emergency room before going back. She buried the bones again, grabbing our stuff and sitting in my hospital room with me overnight. She gave the nurses hell when they found her there and tried to get her out. They relented of course, but they hated her for it. My leg would be fine in a few weeks.

I sighed, I would get back to my life and Dianna would leave. She might stay for a while, but she always went back to "The Family Business." Hunting. I detested it, almost every aspect of it, the killing, the constant life on the move, and the Friends lost.

I shook my head. I had a good life here, and it was all I wanted, I even had a job at the local law firm, and I would become an attorney after the end of school. I just wish Dianna would have the same chance of a good, long life.

I heard the door opening, and Dianna came out balancing two cups as she closed the door with her foot, interrupting my reverie. We talked about random things, my job, and Dianna's search for an impala. A few minutes into the conversation, Dianna asked the question I had been dreading.

"There's a job up north a bit… do you want to come? I won't make you do anything to your leg, but to research, you know?"

I took a deep breath before answering "I can't Dianna. I have a life here now." I said, shaking my head "One that won't get me killed, maimed, or possessed. I have a job too Di, and a house!" I finished a bit desperately, but it was too late. Dianna's face was the same, but her eyes were blank. And in that moment I had lost anything that we may have had built the past few days. She nodded stiffly and went back inside, her cup still steaming next to me.

Dianna

I packed my things, and was leaving when Sam hobbled in, leaning on her crutches.

"Where are you going?" she quietly asked me.

"The hunt, then who knows?" I answered in a clipped tone, not turning to look at her.

"Look, I'm sorry Di, but I can't."

"Goodbye Sam, Have an apple pie life." I said, forcing any emotion from my voice before walking out the door.

I stopped at the cabin, emptying it of every trace of me.

I was a couple miles out of town, on a barely used road when the wind picked up, blowing dust in my eyes. It was so hard to see, I was driving at 10 miles an hour, when suddenly it stopped. I wiped my eyes and looked up, and I finally understood what the eye of the storm meant. Rain surrounded me on all sides, lightning flashing through it. But nothing touched me. I was near the edge of a circle around twenty feet in width that I could only assume was the eye of a tornado, but it never moved. I got off my bike and walked across the circle, stopping when I reached the swirling ever changing storm. I placed my hand on it, it felt like glass, cold and smooth, but when I pushed it my hand went through it, soaking my sleeve instantly.

I pulled my hand back when I heard a massive, deafening crack. I turned, pulling my pistol out as I did, to see a glowing, jagged line hovering in the center of the clearing. I watched as fingers wrapped around the edge of it, drawing it aside like a curtain. Light poured through it causing me to squint as they walked through, the crack sealing behind them. I looked at the person, they were wearing a black leather jacket, a purple shirt, and jeans.

A slow smile spread across their face as they stuck out their hand

"Hi, my name is Meg, and I'm from a parallel universe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Dianna

My answer was accompanied by my pistol pointing at her head.

"Well Meg, do you mind telling me who, or what, the hell you are."

I asked, my voice coming out strong and unbreakable as iron.

She smiled walking up to me, pushing the gun's point aside with a finger. "Well, first off, this thing won't kill Me." pointing at the gun "And I won't kill you. And, ah" She paused for a moment looking around. "Where am I? This whole 'parallel universe thing', it's kind of my first time, so I'm not sure where I am, or who you are for that matter."

She became a little more defensive. I sighed and put my gun away, looking around for an escape if I needed it. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Well Meg, My name is Dianna, Dianna Winchester, and most of the time I would kill you, but I'm tired, and honestly? This is weird." I said gesturing around me at the tornado.

Megs face went from surprised to almost sparking with glee. She even did the little mischievous hand rub as her grin got wider and wider.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, backing up towards my bike.

"Oh, if Dean could see this he would probably die from mortification. But sadly, he is not." Suddenly she straightened up "Wait... You don't know who I am, do you?" the questioned me, eyebrow raised. I shook my head. "What year is it?"

"2007" I answered warily, this girl is insane I thought. I put my hand in front of me in case she needed fending off.

"Oh chill out Winchester, I'm not gonna attack you, Geez. But I'm gonna tell you something. I don't know what all is up in this world, but I will find out. You haven't seen the last of me. It may be awhile though. And best not tell Sam about me. But If its life and death, here's my number." she handed me a card and turned to go before turning back again.

"Dianna, this is a tear in time and space, and the tornado protects it. It will crumble after I leave the tornado's circumference as I am the thing causing the tear. Which means you had better be fast getting out of here."

She gave me a small sarcastic smirk before snapping her fingers and dispersing in a wisp of black smoke. A rumble echoed in the air above me so strong I could feel it.

"Damn that girl" I muttered as I sprinted to my bike and rode away, through the wall of water and light, the whole thing crashing down behind me.

I turned around to see the only evidence of it being there was a circle of water, and footprints in the dust.

Samantha

A few Weeks later…

I Walked into the bar with one thing on my mind. Whiskey.

It was Friday and I'd be damned if I went home without a drink. Bridgett gave me a shot on the house, along with a scribbled note. Saw Dianna yesterday, she is on a case and told me not to tell you she was here.

I smiled, Bridgett may not be the most courageous but she was clever. She didn't Tell me anything. I glanced up and futility tried to catch her eye. Even in this tiny place, she would be busy till at least midnight. Then a guy popped out to the counter and talked with Bridgett a minute before taking over serving drinks. She walked over, a pleased expression on her flushed face.

"Who's that?" I asked nodding in his direction.

"George," she stated then added coyly "Future manager of this place."

"Wow, Bridgett… Sounds great!" I forced a smile as I spoke "But you said something about Di- or, rather, wrote something."

"There is a Bunch of strange monster activity around here, according to, uh, sources, and there is a small band of Hunters checking things out, One is named Bobby and one-" I grabbed her arms, stopping her mid-sentence. "Bridgett, are you sure that was the name?" "Yeah, its kinda hard to forget something that could save your life one day, like, I dunno, the name of a hunter that the person that saved your life looks up too!" She whispered sharply "Now shut up, and listen before I forget what else she told me. The other ones name is Rufus something and they are looking for kids that were hurt or contacted or whatnot by something called a Yellow-Eyes. That was pretty much all I could overhear or wriggle out of her."

I stopped listening to her at the mention of that God-forsaken name. That was the demon dad was chasing when he died, the name of the demon that nothing could kill but a gun, a gun that Dianna had been after for years, searching for any sign of it. She had laid off after she heard that yellow-eyes hadn't been seen in years. but she never stopped keeping her eyes open for it. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer around my shoulders. It was approaching May, but the cold was holding out this year. It wouldn't surprise me if we got snow. But the cold wasn't all that chilled me, there was a deep chill in my bones, and I was going to humor it for once "Bridgett, I have to go. And if you know whats good for you, I would get out of here, f ast. Tonight would be best." and I stood up to go, but Bridgett caught my arm, face pale and said, " I trust you with my life Sam, so I will. But even you have to keep safe." I smiled as best I could and whispered " That's why I'm going to get my gun out of the car." she flashed a worried smile and nodded, releasing my arm with one last thing. "Your sister might come in for a drink. Don't tell her about me telling you about her" she said, fumbling over her words. I nodded, Leaving the bar.

As I left I heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up. At first I didn't thing anything of it, but then I heard the smaller sound of a hiss masked behind it and the scent of sulfur wafted up to my nose. "Damn. Damn. Damn." I muttered as my keys were thrown out of my hand by an unseen force. I took a deep breath and turned to see the black eyes of George, the future manager of the bar. Staring right at me.

We were in the ally, which was around back, the only exits were into the bar and the ends of the ally, and the demon was in between two of them, and the other was blocked by cars. The demon was walking closer and I backed up accordingly, till I felt the cold surface of my car bump my back.

"What the Hell do you want?" I spit at him, balling my hands into fists.

"I'm from hell sweetheart, what would I want with a girl like you?" he sneered walking closer "I'm here to motivate your sister so that we can get the apocalypse on track. It was stopped in one world, I will make it happen in another, And that means killing you." I saw the back door of the bar open but whoever it was would never reach me in time. He pulled a knife out from its sheath, switching hands. I saw Dianna over his shoulder, and she was screaming my name as she ran towards me. The glint of a streetlight off the side of the knife pulled my vision back to it, and I felt the sharp pain in my belly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Dianna

We had pulled into the lot nearly running over K.J. who was being bustled into the car by a flustered Bridgett, who told us that Sam had just left. A prickle went up my spine as I told Bobby to get some info from the somewhat distracted woman and I went in.

As soon as I opened the door I smelled sulfur, faint, but definitely sulfur. I followed the stench through the bar into the back, drawing my gun as soon as I was out of sight of the patrons.

I continued till I reached the slightly ajar backdoor, pushing it open cautiously with my boot-clad toe.

I immediately started running toward Sam as I holstered my gun, screaming her name as I watched the knife plunge and I heard the gasp of pain. With a flying tackle I leaped up and started punching before we had even hit the ground.

With a sigh of annoyance he snapped his fingers and I went flying into the weathered red bricks of the bar, head flying back into the wall, stars consuming my vision as I gasped for breath in a heap on the ground. He dusted himself off leisurely, snapping his fingers again, closing the back door and locking it, before walking over, touching his face where my punches landed, grimacing before giving me a slap that sent me flying off to the side.

He walked over and entwined his fingers through my hair, yanking me to my knees, my throat making an unbidden yelp of pain. He smiled wickedly as his black eyes bored into mine. His fingers moved down to grip to my throat pushing me back and up the rough surface behind me.

"Your lucky that I can't kill you yet, you pathetic worm." he spit relishing the kicking of my feet, helpless above the ground before dropping me unceremoniously at his feet, choking. He turned to go but changed his mind, and started kicking me, not caring where the blows landed.

He stopped only when I could no longer draw breath and my face was bloody, bruised, and there wasn't a spot that didn't hurt.

He knelt in the snow, running his fingers through my hair that was no longer braided and whispered "I'll have a lot of fun with you…" running his finger over my cheek with his spare hand. " But not yet." He sat like that, caressing my face for a minute, then stood and drawled "Until next time, Winchester." giving one last vicious kick to the gut before walking off, unlocking the back door, almost as an afterthought.

I groaned as I Pulled myself to Sam, the knife still embedded in her stomach, her hands grasping weakly at the hilt.

"Stop that Sam" I said, my voice low and grating. I was vaguely aware of the door pounding behind me, someone trying to get out, but I didn't care. I placed her head in my lap gently.

"It's gonna be ok, Just keep breathing, ok? Do that for me Sammy…" my voice was low, but steady, not betraying the panic filling my veins with ice.

"Hurts Di, really hurts…" her hands grabbed mine, trembling and covered with her own blood. "Can you save me?" she asked. Her voice was pained and scared.

"uh, yeah Sammy, you know I will" I cleared my dry throat and started humming to distract her

Her breath evened out as she closed her eyes and whispered "I don't wanna die…"

My wall of emotional stability crumbled and the tears ran down my face as I clutched her hands, stopping the song. "That's good, cuz' you're not gonna." my voice breaking as I stroked her face with one hand

She smiled and lay still for a moment before she opened her eyes again and said almost to softly to hear, "G'bye, Di.." and she exhaled closing her eyes again.

I scrambled around to her side, checking for a pulse, then pulling her into a hug, her face slumping into my neck, muttering "no, no, no, No, NO! SAMMY!" my whole body shaking as my facade turned to dust.

I was still alternately screaming and mumbling incoherently, crying no matter what when the door finally gave way and opened. Bobby stumbled out, cursing locked front and back doors until he saw the scarlet snow. "No..." was he could breathe out, his hands limp at his side.

It was hours later when I finally stood, carrying Sam in my arms. My eyes red and tears still silently falling. I slid into Bobby's truck not saying a word, and we drove to the hotel silently. I put Sam on my bed, Bobby going into his room with Rufus, giving me space. I combed my hands through her thick hair that she had been so proud of. "What will I do without you Sammy…? The only reason I'm not dead is because of you. I would have given up without you. And now you're dead. Because of me dragging your ass into this" I said bitterly. I sat silently for a moment, I stood breathing deeply, the calm before the storm. My hand lashed out, carried by my faer anger and greif. I punched the lamp, shattering it, then I tipped the nightstand "What am I going to do!" I screamed, kicking a hole into the T.V. I was about to shoot the wall when I saw my phone "If its life or death…" I breathed

I picked it up and dialed Meg's number waiting the ring out only to get the machine, "I- its Sam… call me when you get this." I said, ending the call as I slumped onto the bed, truly out of options. " _Damn that demon…"_ I thought

Demon.

I jumped up like I had been electrocuted and walked out of the door, hoping on my bike and driving towards the auto shop. I pulled the bags off my bike, leaving it a block or so away in a deserted parking lot.

When I reached the auto shop I realized how many cars there were. I took my time finding one I wanted while thinking out my plan. Demon. Demon deals. I had heard of them, and even dealt with a hell-hound once. It's not a pleasant death, but Sam was worth it.

I stopped in front of a classic black car, and a small smile crossed my lips as I saw the make. 1967 Chevy Impala. Even the stars were aligning.

I left Bobby a note in my room at the hotel, and carried Sam out laying her across the backseat, my saddle bags as a pillow. Before I closed the backdoor I gently pulled the knife out of Samantha, laying it on the passenger seat. I sat behind the wheel, gunned the engine, and headed away from here to find a quiet crossroads.


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Dianna

I knelt in the gravel, it was the same spot I had met Meg. My hands were sweeping together the dust on top of the box I had just buried. I paused and sat on my heels, one corner of the box still showing. Did I really want to do this? I had read up on Demon lore since I met Meg, anything I could find, really, just hoping to be prepared. But not for this. I sighed, and looked at Sam, who was lying in the Impala. All I could see was the hair, tumbling out of the open door, streaked with blood.

My throat tightened at the sight. This was for Sammy. I brushed dirt over the last corner and dusted myself off as I stood, the pain in my ribs causing me to wince. The scent of sulfur surrounded me as the demon appeared.

She crooned "Dianna Winchester… Look at you! looks like you danced with the devil.. not to far off my guess am I?" She chuckled a bit before continuing "I'd heard you would be making a deal. And just think! I'm the one who's taking your soul! Crowley's gonna love this, I might even get promoted!"

I shifted uneasily in my boots. She was just as strange as Meg is. Are all demons like this, or is it just my luck?

"So what's the deal gonna be? Probably save the little sister, make her not suspect a thing too? But the price must be right. I never give life for less than a soul, but how much time till' collection day?

She cut me off with a wave of her hand before I could say a thing. This was starting to be annoying.

"Well, considering you are the Winchesters, and seeing that I don't know if you will kill me in the future, I think I will give you a year." She smiled at me sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Ten." I said "That's the deal. Its always the deal."

"One year. Final offer. We are on a schedule. Take it or leave it kiddo, cuz I've got souls to buy."

I shifted my weight from one foot to another, wincing. I looked over my shoulder to see the curling brown hair in the car. I finally nodded, "Where do I sign?" I said, pulling out the knife that killed Sam.

She hissed at the blade in my hand, her eyes flashing black.

"Where did you get that knife?" She seethed, "And why did you pull it out? This is a deal, not a fighting rink!"

Her fear of the knife caught my interest, but I answered

"You seal a deal with blood, don't you?"

She snorted, and then nearly fell over laughing, her slinky red dress rippled and her bracelets clinked togeather along with her laugh.

"You have been reading story books haven't you?" she said wiping the tears from her face, still chuckling until I walked up, despite the pain I was in, sweeping the knife up to her throat and stepping behind her in one fluid movement.

"Now listen up you bitch. I have had an amazingly long day, and you're lucky I haven't stabbed you yet. We will get on with the deal, but to save your sorry hide, you are going to tell me everything you know about this knife and it's owner." I said with a low voice scorched in anger. I could feel her pulse against the knife edge, and the erratic beating of her heart.

"The knife is called a demon blade- it kills demons." her voice was whispered but filled with resentment, and her dark hair covered her face "The owner used to be a a different demon, but now a demon called Alistair has it. Well… had it."

"And their big plan, the one on fast forward? What do you know about that?"

"The apocalypse is being put into place, piece by piece. Now let go! I swear I don't know any more! I promise! I don't-" I cut her off by pressing the knife further into her skin, and I couldn't help the sardonic smile that crossed my lips as I mused "The promise of a demon… What's that worth, do you think?" I felt her stiffen, and I let her realize her position for a minute. She had just ticked off someone with the means to kill her, and that person had nothing left to loose.

I pushed her away, and she stumbled on the hem of her skirt. She caught herself and whirled around, her eyes flashing. I stood calm, one arm posed to throw the knife.

"Do you wanna go a round? Or make a deal? Your choice, sweetheart." I said, raising one eyebrow in question.

She seethed, but straightened her dress and growled, "You seal a deal with a kiss, short-bus. Not blood."

"Well then princess, pucker up." I said, stepped forward and sheathing my knife. An idea popped into my head and I decided If I was gonna seal a deal, I'm gonna do it right. I grabbed her, and as I dipped her, I gave her a kiss romeo would have been jealous of. When we had kissed I kept her in the dip, she said breathlessly, "Well if I didn't know better, I would say you wanted to make that deal for more reasons than one."

I was smirking as I answered, "No, but I wanted to do this." Dropping her like a brick onto the cold ground. As I turned and walked towards Sam, I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I drew the knife and turned, blindly jamming it upwards, through the demons chest. Her skin flickered with yellow, and her eyes flashed from black to brown. "You should have run, you filthy piece of crap. You should have run so far, so fast. Cuz' I'm Dianna Winchester, and you messed with my sister." I said, not a hint of pity in my voice.

She coughed up blood as I shoved her onto the ground, cleaning my knife off on her dress chuckling as I told her swiftly dying form "Guess you were right to only give me a year" I turned to the Impala and felt Sam's pulse.

She was alive. I breathed deep and let the tears fall from my eyes as I kissed her hair.

She was Alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Updated**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Samantha

I woke up screaming, hands clenched. I was in my own bed, wearing fresh pj's with my hair in a neat braid. I heard someone pounding up the stairs, and Dianna burst through the door, gun drawn. "What is it?" she asked, checking the room for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, she holstered her pistol, leaning against the door frame, waiting for the answer. I didn't answer for a minute, I was too busy wondering how she had gotten a shiner, busted lip, bruises everywhere, and what sounded like a busted rib- from the sound of her breathing, at least.

"It was a nightmare, I guess."

I could see her physically relax, and she lost inches from her height. "Oh, O.K. then. I'll make some breakfast for us."

I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Something was off, other than Di being back. something fuzzy at the back of my mind, tickling the edges of my memory. I shook my head to clear it, whatever it was, it wasn't coming back to me. For some reason, I couldn't care less.

I whistled as I came down the stairs in jeans and a tee shirt, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I went.

I found Dianna in the kitchen flipping pancakes and bacon. "Hey Di, What happened? I cant remember a thing"

"Oh, Not sure on your part, I only got here a couple nights ago. You were pretty much comatose, so I just let you be. But while you were out I got a new car, its an impala like Dads old one"

I face-palmed "I was asleep for two days, and you didn't think anything of it?" She looked clueless as she shrugged, handing me coffee. Seriously, she was so clueless sometimes, and then other times she could tell you exactly how to do something, like she had been trained by a specialist. I shook my head at her as she handed me a plate of food, accompanied by a refill of coffee. She was in too good of a mood, which meant she was hiding something from me. I could read her like a book, a confusing, tangled, half markered over book.

"I'm going to Colorado for a hunt. Do you wanna come?"

I sighed, putting my cup down. "You know the answer already Di, you know I can't"

She nodded, and I asked, "When do you leave?"

"Soon. In an hour or so, but I have to finish fixing up Baby first" she answered, gesturing out the window. I leaned over to look, seeing a beautifully shined black impala. I smiled into my cup. She was meant for that car, you could see it in her smile and the work she'd already put into the classic vehicle. I shook my head and pulled out some cereal as she went back outside.

She was already packed, so I brought out her bags. Her hands were covered in oil, and her tank top was covered in sweat. I wrinkled my nose and wordlessly pointed to the house, and I plunked her bags in the trunk closing the lid with care, running my hand along the top of the polished top. I humored myself and slipped into the driver seat, placing my hand on the wheel. I could almost see the road stretch ahead of me, the smell of leather and the thrill of the chase. I could feel my hand on my pistol, the backlash of the gun as it fired, the screams- I jerked my hands off the wheel, and slid into the passenger seat.

When Dianna came out she slid in, running her fingers fondly over the wheel. "How do you do it? The death, the killing, the running? How do you forgive yourself for the lives you don't save?" She looked at me with haunted eyes, that stared into my soul. "I live my life day by day, if I look back, I slow down, and that means more people die, so I don't look back.

She paused for a moment before adding. "And I never forgive myself Sam. I don't think I ever will."

I nodded, slipped out, and said goodbye.

When I looked over my shoulder, Dianna had one hand was on the wheel, her face was blank but her eyes looked through time and space, and a single tear ran down her face. She sat like that for a minute, then wiped her face and drove away. She had a wall around her heart, built so nothing could hurt her, It made her the best hunter out there, but one day, her wall wouldn't last the flood, and I wondered if she would survive that. Or if she would shove her broken heart into place and drive on, acting fine, but running on empty.

Dianna

The Snow in Colerdao was deep, and It was just my luck that I had to hunt a wendigo in this weather. He had been a brute, and scratched me up pretty good, the worst being my leg. I was in the middle of nowhere with no hospital anywhere, and I never had the energy to go in. And what was worse was the drive back. The road was covered in ice, most cars were parked at hotels, just waiting out the storm. I had driven almost four hours and only gotten 150 miled or so, and was going to do the same when I saw a familiar figure in the road. I jammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt a foot in front of her. She hopped in next to me, grim. "Drive like your life depends on It Winchester, I'll keep the cops away. Go! It may be too late, I'll fill you in on the way there." I started driving again, this time at breakneck speed, even for normal road conditions. "Meg, so help me, if you don't tell me whats wrong this second, I will stab you with my new demon blade."

She didn't even take the bait about the knife. "As I told you, I'm from a paralell universe. That universe is going a little faster than this one, a.k.a. I know the future, at least up untill I faked my death over there. You have set off the apocolipse, and too soon. You're not supposed to do that for another year. Long story short, there is this demon and he wants to make you suffer" her voice trembled with emotion, though which one was anybodys guess. "More than you have, more than you will, more than anyone has ever been."

I nodded my head, unsuprised. Hunting things, it catches up to you. I knew I would die young, and alone… It was the hunters curse to live with the demons you fight, and if you loved someone, you left them behind.

I turned to her, "Meg, I need to know, what can I do? I have to keep her safe, and if that means dying, you know I will." she looked at me with curiosity, and a little fear. "You winchesters, I have have learned from you, how to love, even through the rough times." she glanced at her toes before adding "I never got the chance to try it before I died." She cleared her throaght, changing the subject "I have decided to tell you the future Winchester, don't make me regret it." And she launched into why I needed to get home, finishing with "Now speed up or Sam is gonna be moose meat." I put the pedal to the metal, before asking "Moose meat?" Meg just smiled, shaking her head.

I parked outside Sam's house, kicking the door lock out and running upstairs to Sam's room. She was just sitting there, staring at the ceiling where a blonde burned on the ceiling. I grabbed Sam and dragged her out, she fought me the whole way down. I pushed her on to the grass and held her there until she stopped struggling. I let her sit up slowly, asking a paramedic for a blanket, I rapped the orange square around her shoulders and sat her in the car. Waving the police away with my "doctors licence" and a short "She's in shock" explanation. I slid in next to her, the firelight reflecting on her tear-streaked face. "So… Who was she?" I finally asked, tapping my fingers on the wheel nervously.

She stayed silent so long I wondered if she had heard me before whispering "She was an intern at the law firm. We became good friends… Her boyfriend had just committed suicide, so she was staying at my place.

I nodded before turning the key, hearing a quiet rumble as the car started. I started driving, hell knows where, just away, far, far, away from here.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Alive! Sorry for taking so long, but the chapter is super long so I hope that makes up for it! Thanks to everyone who read and favorited, and thank you to those who commented, you guys rock! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Dianna

 _"I lost my entire life there Di, not just Jess, but my whole life. I- I just need some time, ok?"_

Sam's voice echoed in my ear as I slammed my hand on the roof of the car. Didn't she realize I had anything but time? Of course she didn't, because I still hadn't told her.

I leaned my head against the cool metal, and then yanked open the door. The stress and pressure of it all was overwhelming, and I was sick of it.

I drove to the nearest bar I could find, my eyes tired from reading and researching. I was tired of trying to find a way to keep me from going to hell, what I did is done. We should try to figure out the apocalypse instead, I was one person, not worth the world.

I slid in to the well worn bar stool slapping down a few crinkled dollars for whiskey. Right now, all I wanted to do was get drunk. I wasn't even sure if it would work, I drank so much I was surprised that I was still living on these kidneys. Shot after shot went down my throat, till the bartender told me I had drunk an entire bottle, and to get lost. I knew I was being stupid. A hunter should never get drunk if they could help it, and they should never actually TRY to get drunk, that would get you killed. Yet here I was, and not even an entire bottle could get me totally drunk anymore. I left my bar stool, nearly collapsing when I tried to stand. So maybe he was right to kick me out before I drank more. I wasn't even to badly drunk, considering. I slowly walked out of the bar, nearly falling over when a hand caught my elbow. I turned to see a golden haired fellow in a leather coat, with intense grey eyes. I was too tired to resist as he drew me out of the bar and opened the passenger door to the Impala, setting me inside.

"Who the hell are you?" I mumbled, my gaze blurred his face, but I could see the concern crinkling the corner of his eyes.

"No one to you. Not yet." I squinted at him, trying to see his face clearly. "What the hell does that mean?" He sighed and shook his head "It means that you shouldn't drink on the job, Dianna"

I played cool and 'interested' through the alarm bells in my head, Batting my eyelashes I asked "Well, well, stranger. How exactly do you know my name?" he pulled my car keys out of my pocket, going around to the drivers side. "I know it because I have been keeping an eye on you, making sure you don't do something irrational. Like getting yourself completely drunk. Also, why are you trying to seduce me? I thought you had better judgment than to flirt with strangers."

I dropped the act in surprise as he started the car, driving away from the bar towards Bobby's house. I leaned back, fingering my knife under my jacket,trying to figure out three things,

1\. Who is he?

2\. What does he want?

3\. Why have I not kicked him out, killed or maimed him yet?

"You know, you're not going to remember this in the morning." My head jerked up at his voice and I replied testily "Why not?"

"I have calculated that with the amount of alcohol in your system, most of your memories would be blurred. I will still have to clear your memories, though."

"Why? If I'm gonna be to drunk to remember anyway, why not leave them?" His big grey eyes met mine, "Because Dianna, I'm not supposed to be involved at all. Not until later at least."

"Involved? What the hell! And no, thank you very much, I happen to want all my memories! Drink addled as they might be!"

He just shook his head and sighed driving in silence, till he was about to turn into Bobby's drive. I grabbed the wheel and jerked it back onto the road, making him nearly hit a tree. He turned to me "What the hell! Do you have a death wish? Do you want to go to hell today!" he shouted

"Maybe I do!" I yelled back, "Maybe all I want is to be done! Done with the demons and monsters and a girl from the future! Maybe I want to get so drunk so I can at least not remember the bodies, or the faces that I didn't save! Maybe I'm not good enough for Sam! Maybe I'm not enough for my Dad! Maybe hell's where I belong!" I tore open the door and stalked down the road, away from the dude in the car and away from my problems. The air was chilly and I was still wobbling as I walked. I heard the Impala's engine a few minuets later, but I kept walking, I was in no mood to sit next to him again. He pulled ahead of me when he saw I was ignoring him, which was mostly because I was mad at myself. For spilling all my secrets to a stranger, and I was even more mad that he was right. I was drinking on the job, and that was the most idiotic thing you could do.

He was leaning against the impala, and I marched past him without a word. I had no clue to where I might be going, but for now I was walking. He caught up with me easily and we walked in silence until he asked "You don't tell the truth often do you?" I shook my head, not meeting his eyes "And you don't ever tell Sam, if you can help it, not even about what your father did." I looked up at his hair as he continued. "And you will never tell her the truth about where you really got money for food, why you had that pretty dress in your bag." his voice chilled and the back of my neck prickled. But I couldn't get angry, I only felt shame settle like a scarf on my shoulders. "I couldn't let her go hungry you know, and poker wasn't enough sometimes. I had no choice." I rasped out, my voice tired. "I never wanted to be a-" he cut me off with two words "I know" turning me to face him. "I know. But I don't understand. How could a father do that to his child? Make them fend for themselves when they were 16 and 12? Even a father as bad as John Win-" It was my turn to cut him off "Stop right there. He wasn't perfect, but who is? He was my father, and I was never good enough for him. Not the other way around."

I angrily wiped my eyes hating how emotional I was, when I realized, "What is it about you? You have made me spill my soul to you, and I don't even know your name. And for all I know, your some sort of demon that is going to kill me... or not, it wouldn't be the first time" I managed to crack a smile thinking of snarky Meg.

He gave me a confused glance "I am no demon, and as for you telling me all your secrets... Well, my family often has that effect."

"Is that also why I'm not falling over dead drunk? I was curious."

He chuckled shaking his head

"No, that is all you. How you do it though, is beyond me."

I nodded, and he asked "Who do you mean, when you say girl from the future, who is it?

"Nope, Not telling. Who knows what you could do with that information, it's better that no one knows, not even me. Even if the world was in the balance, I think that only one person should know the end."

His eyes turned cold and calculating, and I could feel power radiate off of him, causing me to take a few steps back. I tripped and fell down, but I still tried to back up, the raw power making my skin start to burn.

I grabbed my knife hilt, sliding it out of its sheath, I knew in the pit of me that if I fought him, I would not be the victor. He glanced at me, and his face changed "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes "You're right, the world could fall down around us." The power receded, and I slowly let out a breath. "I would give anything to know what happens, but I have to believe that is kept from us for a reason." He knelt, meeting my eyes and holding my gaze, and he reached out a hand. I looked deeper into his eyes, the wall of steel that covered his soul, and I saw hurt, fight, and desperation, desperation for something to end a fight that hurt him in every way possible. I saw the same thing when I looked in the mirror, but his eyes were tired and full of anguish that had worn him down for years. They were old eyes- no, they were older than that, they were almost infinite years in number, things seen that no one else had seen.

I took the outstretched hand, but I pulled him down next to me instead of standing.

"So what do you need to know about the future?"

He smiled, looking at the stars "I want to know what everyone wants to know, I want to see how it ends"

"Why try to see how it ends when you could see how to make it better?"

He stilled, and turned to me "All the years I have been alive, learning everything I could, you humans still amaze me. Questions asked for millennia are somehow answered by a child, who saw the world in a different light." he shook his head slowly "It's like the saying: Wisdom from the mouth of babes. I have never once thought of it like that"

He was still shaking his head from amazement when he stood, dusting himself off. We walked to the Impala, then drove into Bobby's. The house was dark when we parked, and we sat in the car for a while, until he got out and walked to my side of the car. He opened the door and knelt, placing his hands on the sides of my head. I pulled away, but the hands stayed. "No, don't. I wont tell a soul." I pleaded, "I don't even know your name" He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes "I have to, so please don't make it harder. But I vow, on the pearl gates of heaven, that when the time comes, I will return these memories to you." I stopped trying to get away, but I still begged "Please don't. I can't lose any more." He sighed, but his hands never left, and his eyes closed in concentration "Wait!" I yelped and he looked at me in question "Take this" I said, handing him a bracelet with a single charm on it. The charm was the letter 'M' with a single diamond in it. "Just have me remember that I gave it to someone that I would trust with my life. Got it? If you give me this, I will follow you to the moon and back." He hesitated, but he slipped it on his wrist, fingering the letter 'M' with a small smile closing his eyes once again. The last thing I saw was the gold bracelet gleaming in the moonlight.

Sam

When I found Dianna asleep in the impala, whiskey on her breath, I decided that I wasn't going to deal with it. My guess was that she had played some poker, got drunk, and managed to not wreck on the way here. She was hiding something from me, or she would have had her whiskey here. I hated when she hid things from me, It always meant something bad, like someone died on a hunt. I felt bitter that she had such regimented ways of dealing with life, Problem? Deal with it. Party? Live it. Monster? Kill it. Sam? Lie to her.

She was the poster child for perfect machine. I hated that I couldn't bury myself like that, you could read me like a book. And Dianna? Forget reading your face like a book, she could read a persons very soul like. I stalked off, getting ready for a jog. Maybe that would help me blow off steam

The hammering of my feet on pavement did help losen the tightness in my chest. The shower after was better, it gave me time to think. I had been cold to Di and Bobby lately, shutting them out whenever I could. I had lost my life to my past, for the second time in my life. My future had burnt up with Jess on the ceiling. Yeah, I was getting over it, but it still hurt so much.

Bobby and I had already had breakfast when Dianna stumbled in, squinting in the light, rubbing her arm. Mom's bracelet was gone from her wrist, which was strange. She would have panicked if something had happened to it, and I had never seen It leave her wrist. But she didn't seem worried, which twisted in my gut. She had never let me touch it.

"Where's your bracelet? Or did you manage lose it in a game of poker?"

I wondered why she looked hurt when I realized I had said the spiteful words out loud. I looked at my hands, what had I become? Is this what I become when I snap? I scooted back from the table, leaving the room without meeting her eyes. I grabbed the keys to one of Bobby's tow trucks, settling into the faded leather seat before driving into town. If I was gonna be a monster, then at least my family wouldn't have to deal with it.

I parked outside the local coffee shop, taking slow, deep breaths. Hating every part of myself for being like this, I walked in. I ordered a black coffee from a cute barista with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile. I couldn't help but give a wavering smile as I watched him make the drink, constantly joking with his co-workers. It was evident he was the favorite out of them. He handed me my drink with a wink, popping off to help the next person. He was kinda short, but his boundless confidence made people not notice. I sat in a corner, warming my hands on the paper cup, almost not noticing that instead of my name he had written 'Tall cute chick'

I chuckled when I saw, and looked back towards him only to meet his eyes. I ducked my head, blushing to the tips of my ears.

I didn't meet his eyes as I sipped my drink, earthy notes of flavor over my tongue, these people knew how to make coffee.

The shop was in an old hotel, with with wooden Victorian pillars holding up the loft style seating area. I sat under the darkly stained stairs to the second floor, hiding me from prying eyes, and giving me some privacy. I settled back into my chair, reading 'The Great Gatsby' as an excuse to linger over this ridiculously good coffee. I got wrapped up in the story, love, intrigue, and betrayal. When I looked up again an hour or two had passed, and the little shop had hit a lull in their work. They were leaning against the counter laughing at a vivid story that the barista was telling

"-So my foot's totally stuck in there right, I'm freaking out, the dog's having a seizure and I still have half a pie left." I smiled as the story went on to its conclusion and I tried to cover my laugh pretending to read the book. I watched the little group as I laughed, and he caught my eye again, and his smile grew wider but he finished the story. I looked away again but kept listening to them joke, forcing my eyes onto the book. This is what I needed today, something to brighten the gloom. I heard a small thump and looked up to see him sitting across from me. His name tag said 'Gabe' in gold letters, and it shimmered as he pushed a fresh cup of coffee towards me.

"On the house" he announced, grinning at me. I picked it up and said "Thanks, uh, Gabe" before taking a sip. It was like a whole world of sweet and flavorful had somehow been put in coffee. It was overwhelming. I had to blink a couple of times to clear my head "That was... Wow..." He put his hands up in victory "Another satisfied customer!" I took another sip before asking "So, do you write flirtations on everyone's cups, or am I the only lucky one?"

"Well, I have done it a couple of times, but you could be the last if you play your cards right." I choked on my drink at that one "Hold up there, cowboy. I'm a wine her and dine her kinda girl, it's you that will have to play the cards right."

"Awesome, I'll see you at six. I'll pick you up." He got up and added "Wear something casual!" I gaped after him "But you don't even know where I'm staying..." He turned and winked, laughing at my expression as he went into the back.

I slid into the old truck, coffee in hand, Someone had asked me on a date and tricked me into saying what I liked. How much weirder can my life get?

* * *

 **Well, well, well, What is going on here? This is quite the unexpected turn of events! I hope you liked my longest chapter yet, and thanks again for reviewing and liking!**

 **-RF**


End file.
